Batman
Batman is a masked superhero and one of the founders of The Justice League of America. Batman has a secret identity of Billionaire Bruce Wayne and lives in Gotham City. Unlike Wonder Woman, Batman is a normal human and use an array of gadgets, unarmed combat, and detective skills to fight crime and evil. History As a boy, Bruce Wayne witnessed his parents' gruesome murder by an unknown gunman and vowed revenge against all who broke the law. Bruce Wayne was the son of Thomas and Martha Wayne. His father was a well respected Gotham doctor, and his mother a homemaker. Thomas and Martha Wayne were very influential in Bruce's early life, instilling thoughts of truth and honesty. When his parents were murdered, Bruce was devastated. As a young adult, he worked to fulfill this vow by traveling the world to learn from masters of various defense disciplines. Eventually he became an exceptional escape artist, master of martial arts, acrobatics, science, technology, boxing, disguises, criminology and detective skills. Having perfected his skills, Bruce Wayne is prepared to embark on his mission. But one thing eludes him—the ability to strike fear in the hearts of the criminals he will confront while protecting his true identity. One night, in his father's study, Bruce Wayne relives the horror of his parents' death. Suddenly, in a terrifying flash of blackness, the window is shattered by the striking image of a black bat. In that moment, Bruce Wayne's destiny is determined. He would become the night... he would become the Batman. Bound by his personal code of justice, Batman resolves to never kill an enemy. Instead, he relies on his physical prowess and mental superiority to bring his enemies to justice.During the day, Bruce Wayne is CEO of Wayne Enterprises and maintains the public image of a millionaire playboy. In fact, Bruce goes to great lengths convincing others that the self-centered socialite is his true self. Bruce Wayne is the disguise, Batman is the true personality. Prowling the streets of Gotham city by night, Batman arms himself with nothing more than technology, toughness and wits- combined with the virtually unlimited wealth of Wayne Industries. The only people that share his secret are Alfred the butler, Batman's sidekick Robin, and Batgirl. Wonder Woman and the other members of the JLA once described Batman as "the most dangerous man on Earth," able to defeat a team of superpowered aliens all by himself in order to rescue his imprisoned teammates. Batman has teamed up with Wonder Woman on many occasions,including one when Wonder Woman's greatest foes inhabited some of Batman's greatest foes due to a deal they struck with the villainous Maxie Zeus. Both heroes, however, have been at odds before that has even sent them to blows, although eventually developing a respect for each other. Powers and Abilities Although he has no super-powers, Batman's powers of deduction combined with his obsessive determination combine to make him one of the most feared crimefighters in the world. Batman's utility belt is the most characteristic portion of Batman's costume, much like Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. Although seemingly unremarkable in appearance, the utility belt is one of Batman's most important tools in fighting crime. Composed of a kevlar strap and metal buckle, the utility belt houses ten cylinder cartridges, which vertically clip onto the outside of the belt. The buckle itself contains a miniature camera and two-way radio. A secondary compartment behind the length of the belt houses Batman's supply of collapsible batarangs. Each of the ten cylinders contains various tools integral to Batman's war on crime, and are interchangeable with other cylinders depending on Batman's needs for the mission. Through the years, Batman has modified the contents of his belt to accommodate various needs. In other media * In The storyline Kingdom Come, when a heated conflict begins between Wonder Woman, the Justice League, and a growing population of largely amoral and dangerously irresponsible new vigilantes, between these two groups is shown to be Batman and his assembled team, who attempt to contain the escalating disaster. *Batman has appeared alongside Wonder Woman and Superman in most forms of Justice League animation, including: Challenge of The Super Friends, The Super Powers Team, Justice League, and Justice League Unlimited. External links * Batman on the Batman Wiki Category:Comic Book Characters __NOWYSIWYG__